Alpha's, Cubs and Wolfnapping
by ChocolateBrownPegasi
Summary: Co-written with ThunderAssault. Humphrey and Lilly are married. An old enemy of Humphrey's returns, and Leon can't help but think something's up. "That's it. It's time this ended, once and for all!" I shouted, my voice echoing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, it's your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man! Nah, I'm kidding, but IT IS your friendly neighbourhood author LeonBeta 04! This story is the sequel to my highly popular Cheaters Never Prosper, and I hope you guys enjoy it. This story will include my OC's Leon (which is based on my own self, so you will get to know me a bit better), and Ollie (Leon's dad, but Ollie isn't my actual dad's name). Also, Luke. (He is involved in this story in an interesting way, so hang onto your hats!) So anyway, you'll find out more when we get to that part of the story. So, here we go. Humphrey POV, and Humphrey is in the final month of his Alpha training. Lilly is back home, Kate is still getting over the shock, and Garth is... Garth, I suppose. Anyways, shall we get on?**

**A/N: I own nothing apart from my OC's. And any quotes used.**

* * *

><p><em>Let me tell you something Balto. A dog can never make this journey alone. But maybe, a wolf can.<em>

_- Boris the Russian Snow Goose, 1925_

* * *

><p><span>Alpha's, Cubs and Wolfnapping<span>

Chapter 1: Not as easy as it seems

I exhaled slowly. My breathing was shallow. A growl slipped through my teeth.

I lunged.

The caribou I was hunting for an exam didn't even realise I was coming. The jump I had made was perfect, and the caribou lay dead by my feet. Winston approached.

"Very good Humphrey. Excellent work. Finish eating, and meet at the top of the tallest hill. One hour."

I simply nodded. I had had a lot of deadline's since being at Alpha School. I had met every single one. Hearing pawsteps behind me, I quickly turned. Leon stood there, in all his glory.

He reminded me in a lot of ways, of Garth. Although he was different in ways, lots of ways. For a start, he wasn't so uptight. Or boastful. Leon had a heart of gold. He was a dark brown, his hair curled and never sat straight, and his eyes were bright green. He had a dazzling smile of pearly white teeth, and his paws were a snowy white. He smiled at me, tutting.

"My, my, what a messy pup." He said, a smile emerging on his face.

"Dunno what you mean." I replied, tearing another chunk of caribou meat of the dead carcass, and swallowing it whole.

"Well, you look like you've just killed a caribou."

"That's because I have, thicko."

"I was referring to the blood around your mouth." He retorted.

I wiped my mouth on the grass, and stood again, looking at Leon.

"Well, now what?" He said.

"I've gotta go to the top of the tallest hill."

"Same!" Leon said, excited.

"I can so beat you there though!" I said, a challenging tone riding my voice like a surfer riding a wave.

Leon cocked an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" He said, his own tone cocky.

Together, the two of us run to the top. We were the last one's there, but within the deadline.

"OK everyone, time for a little game." Winston informed us.

We all groaned. We knew what 'a little game' meant. Winston called it Wolves and Caribou. It was a way of teaching us to listen and use our sense of smell to track and take down our targets. There were ten wolves he at Alpha School, so we got split down the middle. The Caribou got thirty seconds to run and hide, and the Wolves had to hunt them down. If a Wolf found a Caribou and pinned said Caribou for three seconds, the Caribou would become a Wolf. There was only one way to win this game: Never be the last Caribou standing.

Me and Leon were both Wolves this time. I had hoped Leon would be on my team. He had a knack for hunting, he was simply amazing at it, and no-one knew how he was so good. Neither did he, if I was honest. The Caribou ran, and we waited for Winston's signal. He dropped his arm, and we were off.

It felt good to have the wind blow through my fur. It felt good to have my best friend Leon next to me. Suddenly, he stopped dead.

"What is it?" I whispered.

Leon's eye's were closed, his ears pricked up, and his nose working furiously. He opened his eyes, the gestured toward a nearby bush. He nodded, and together we pounced. We hit the 'Caribou', a blonde wolf named Luke, and tackled him to the ground. We held him there, and we hit the three second limit, so we let go. Luke had always had a problem with me and Leon, but I never really thought about what that problem could be. He ran off, and me and Leon laughed.

"Omnom. We just got a 'Caribou'." He said, smiling his dazzling smile once more.

"Seriously, what the hell does 'Omnom' mean?" I said, curiosity finally getting the better of me after three months.

"I'm not sure. I've always said it, and my parents said it a lot."

We laughed some more. It was easy to have a conversation with Leon, like breathing in and out.

We heard a howl go up into the air. The game was over. We headed back, still laughing and joking. We reached the dens. Winston stood outside.

"Humphrey, a word?"

Nodding, I went with Winston. Leon winked, then went inside the den.

"Humphrey, how are you doing?"

"Winston, you've asked me the same question for the last three months, and the answer is still the same: Yes, I am fine." I said, slight humour eroding my words.

Winston chuckled.

"I'm sorry, it's a fatherly instinct. Seeing as though you are going to be my son-in-law soon."

I swallowed hard. I was getting more and more nervous by the day. Of course, I wanted to see Lilly again, more than anything in the whole world, but I was getting nervous. Marriage. It wasn't something you could take lightly. But, as nervous as I was, I was prepared. I wanted this. More than anything.

"Who's going to be best man?" Winston asked, curiously.

"I was thinking Leon." I responded.

"Good thinking. I like that young fellow. He's gonna make a great Alpha."

I smiled.

"I can't disagree with you there. He is gonna be amazing."

"Anyway, go get some sleep. You'll need it."

Nodding, I went into the den, stepped among the sleeping bodies, 'till I found a comfy bit of floor.

Man, this Alpha business isn't as easy as it seems.

**A good first chapter? Maybe not? Why don't you tell me what you think by leaving a review? Also, if I make a lot of Balto references throughout this, I'm sorry, but I watched Balto for the first time the other day, and it was so amazing I cried. I'm 15 years of age, crying at a animated film. An amazing one at that. So anyway, i'll see you soon? The quicker you review, the quicker I update. Sounds like a fair deal!**

**-LeonBeta 04 :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again! I'm afraid that things will start to get slightly confusing with all the new characters. Now, remember that I have three I'm bringing into this story. **

**Leon, Luke and Ollie. Got that? These are MY OC's.**

**OK, next, I'm adding two more. These are not of my creation. These characters are not mine, and I use them purely because this author has done me great favours. That's right, they are ThunderAssault's. Their names are:**

**Max and Sheeta. Also, got that? You haven't? I didn't think so. :D**

**So, onto chapter 2. I have a quick announcement at the end of this chapter. This chapter is going to be in Leon's POV, so this is how I would view the situation. It's the final day of Alpha training. Graduation day. I apologize in advance if I skipped ahead with this story too quickly. Anyway, enjoy!**

Alpha's Cubs and Wolfnapping

Chapter 2: Graduation Day

* * *

><p><em>The voices inside you, can lead you so astray.<em>

_Believe in what you dream, don't turn away._

_-Reach For The Light by Steve WinWood._

* * *

><p>"Leon, wake up!" a familiar male voice called.<p>

I kept my eyes closed, moaning at the sudden noise.

"What? What is so important that it has to interrupt my beauty sleep?" I asked, still keeping my eyes closed.

"Um, try graduation. Now get up!" a different voice said. Female, I decided.

My eyes shot open, and I got up. The first sight to meet my eyes were Max and Sheeta.

Max was a jet black wolf, with bits of grey and white scattered around his body. He had light blue eyes, similar to that of Humphrey's, but Max's twinkled more. His very tip of his tail was white, much like my paws. The tips of his ears were also white. His hair was long and shaggy, and his snout was a flurry of colour: a mixture of grey, white and black. Max was hilarious, and one of my best friend's. He was a playful and shy wolf by nature, but he could take a lot of things you say, and turn them into perverted sayings. This wasn't all the time, just when you said the wrong thing. Max generally only had one rule:

If you hurt his friends, you get hurt.

Sheeta was standing next to Max, but her face was a little awkward. I knew why. She had a huge crush on Max, but never said anything to anyone, but me of course. Sheeta was nice, caring, talented, beautiful, (if you stopped and thought about it) weird, strange, but she had the most beautiful howl. When she howls, it's like you're on drugs. It's amazing. She had sea blue eyes which seemed to penetrate you, dark brown fur, and her rear right paw was a pure white. She had blonde highlights throughtout her body, a white underbelly, and the tips of her ears were the opposite of Max's: They were black.

"Hang on, Graduation?"

Both wolves nodded.

"But, that's not for ages, is it?"

Max laughed.

"Leon, come on. Stop fooling. We've get to finally leave this place."

"Yeah, I know."

We left the cave I had been sleeping in, and began heading to the ceremony.

"Where are you guys gonna go after this?"

"We were going to ask if we could come and live with Winston. Since neither of us have any real family. They've all deserted us."

I remembered that day well. A messenger had come from Max and Sheeta's pack, to tell them the pack had moved from it's current territory. The pack had not told Max and Sheeta where they were going, so both were homeless. The reasons for not telling them were unknown.

"That's a good idea. I was going to ask my dad if I could live in Jasper for a while anyway."

We rounded the corner, and Luke stood there. He was admiring the scenery, but as soon as he saw me, he growled.

"What's biting your tail?" I asked him, not losing my cool.

Luke's straight blonde hair glittered in the sun. His appearance would give the impression that he is sensible and straight forward, but he is anything but. He had hated me and Humphrey, ever since we had told everyone about where we came from, and our lives. I couldn't see how this had caused the hatred he felt for us. Luke was very spiteful.

"What does it matter to you, idiot?" he retorted.

Max took an angry step forward, but I held an arm out and blocked him.

"I care, Luke. Believe it or not, I'm not heartless. I want to help people. It's in my nature."

Luke spat at me. Then he walked off toward Highest Hill.

"Well, that was eventful." Max said. Me and Sheeta laughed.

"Let's go! We'll be late!" Sheeta said, and we took off.

When we arrived, we took seats at the back. Winston was just calling names to come up and shake his paw. The final step.

"Humphrey." Winston called.

Humphrey got up, his face set and determined, and shook Winston's paw. He smiled toward me, and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Max."

Max got up now, shaking from head to tail. He looked really nervous, but as he shook Winston's paw, he began to smile.

"Sheeta."

Sheeta winked at me, and was off. She approached Winston, shook his paw, and gave the remaining candidates an astounding smile.

"Leon."

As my name was said, my guts did a backflip. The walk to Winston had suddenly grown a lot. Swallowing hard, I finally reached him.

"Well done Leon." He said to me.

I shook his paw, hardly daring to speak. I feared if I spoke, I was going to puke. I turned and smiled at everyone else, but as I rounded the corner to wait for everyone else, someone shouted my name.

"Leon!"

"Dad?"

My father came running toward me, and the two of us embraced one another. We held each other tightly. Winston rounded the corner.

"Ollie! Glad to see you could make it." Winston said, greeting my dad.

"I was going to go straight to Jasper and wait for you, but I wanted to see Leon."

"Why were you going to Jasper?" I asked, curiously.

"Hasn't Humphrey told you?"

"Told me what?"

Humphrey must of heard this, because he came over to me.

"That I'm getting married."

My jaw dropped.

"Shut. Up." I said, almost laughing. "Who's best man?"

"Well, you. If you accept." Humphrey said.

I disengaged myself from Ollie and hugged Humphrey tightly.

"Of course I do mate. I'm here 'till you hate me, which will be until tommorow. If that."

"So, shall we get going then?" Ollie asked.

"One more thing." Humphrey said.

Humphrey called for everyone else's attention. He then spoke.

"I'm going be getting married a week after I get home. I want to invite you all to the wedding."

People offered their congratulations. Luke was already gone. I frowned. No matter how foul Luke was, he at least should join in the festivities.

"OK, now we can get going." Humphrey said. So the group, which consisted of me, Ollie, Humphrey, Winston, Max and Sheeta, we headed back to Jasper. As we reached the boundary line, I stopped and turned. I thought back over the memories here.

"Hey, Leon, don't make me come back there!" Max yelled, jokingly.

I turned again, and walked away from the training zone a new wolf.

A new Alpha.

**What did you think? Well, not bad for something I came up with with listening to Rise Against!**

**OK, so my quick announcement: If you guys are interested in what will be coming up soon, Me and my good friend ThunderAssault are writing the sequel to HIS story, The Dark Secret. If you could, for me, could you please scoot over to his profile and show him some love? Read the first story, then wait for more. Quite simple really! :D**

**So until next time, this is the LeonBeta 04 signing off.**

**-P.S: Don't forget to leave a review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I would have written this a few days ago, but I've been revising for my science exam, which came up today. Anyway, I've been thinking about how to word this all week, and it's been complicated, but I hope this works for you guys. Again, this will be from Leon POV (in fact, most of the story will be, if I'm honest) so here we go! Also, the end of this chapter was written by ThunderAssault.**

**And another thing, people have PM'ed me, asking me what my little quotes in italics at the beginning of my chapters are. These are either songs I'm listening to at the time, or songs I love :D**

**A/N: I own Leon, Luke and Ollie, Max and Sheeta do not belong to me, neither does Alpha and Omega.**

Alpha's, Cubs and Wolfnapping

Chapter 3: Look, Your Not Going Anywhere

* * *

><p><em>We've all been lost for most of this life,<em>

_everywhere we turn, more hatred surrounds us,_

_and I know, that most of us just ain't right,_

_following the wrong steps, being led by pride!_

_-Lost by Avenged Sevenfold_

* * *

><p>We had been back at Jasper park for a little over a week now, and Humphrey had suddenly vanished. I was beginning to get worried, so I spoke to Max.<p>

"Hey Max, have you seen Humphrey lately?"

"Sorry Leon, ain't seen him. But he has to show his face, it's his wedding tommorow."

"You don't think he's cold feet do you?" I asked, my worry evident in my tone, and I didn't even bother to try and hide it.

"Nah. Humphrey's not like that. Come on, let's go find him." Max said, his voice comforting.

I smiled at my best friend. Together, we went to Humphrey's and Lilly's den. I was surprised how cramped the den felt.

"Damn, is this small." I said, looking around.

"That's what she said." Max said from behind me. I turned and faced him, cocking an eyebrow. Max simply smiled at me.

We couldn't find him in the den, so we went to the lake. He wasn't there either.

"Where could he be?" I asked.

Suddenly, a train came by, we could hear it's tracks and hear it's carriages clanking together. Me and Max hit the same realisation.

We ran for the train tracks.

We got there in record time, and I put on the brakes. Coming to a slow jog, I saw Humphrey pearched on a rock, looking at the train going by. His body tensed, prepared to spring.

"Humphrey! Don't move!" I yelled.

Humphrey didn't respond. He simply waited, then jumped.

But then again, so did I.

Timing my own jump, I caught him in mid-air and we both fell to the earth. Humphrey growled and attempted to pin me, but Max was straight there, pushing him off.

Humphrey stopped growling when he realised it was me and Max.

"Oh, Leon, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. Care to tell me why your jumping on a one way ticket to death?"

"Death?" Humphrey asked, confused now.

"I've been here a week and I figure Eve is quite protective of her kids. If you leave Lilly on the eve of your wedding, she will personally hunt you down and rip off your leg, then make you hop after her if you want the leg back!" I said.

"You know something Leon?" Humphrey said.

"What's that?"

"Your screwed up."

"Hey, that's me kiddo. Don't like it, don't put up with me, thats my motto. Still, why are you running away?"

Humphrey looked ashamed almost.

"I'm just nervous Leon. I mean, marriage. This is pretty big."

"Shall I tell you something?" I said.

"Sure, go right ahead."

"There comes a time in every mans life, when he's going to have to make a choice. If he should stay with the girl he loves or just stay single his whole life. You are a man that should get married I mean you see a lot of couples around here. Imagine how they felt when they got married. Your not the only one that has been nervous about this. Don't worry you'll do great with this." I said, trying to make him not nervous.

Humphrey's nervous look turned to a confident one. "Well I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right. Just kidding. Or am I" I said chuckling, whist putting on a creepy voice.

This got his spirit up a little since I saw him chuckle too. I can understand why he would be nervous about this my father told me about his wedding.

"Thanks Leon. I really needed that." Humphrey said with a smile now.

"No problem, I mean, what are friends for."

I then heard footsteps coming our way, so I turned around and saw Sheeta standing there.

"I saw you two running off so I decided to follow you. What's going on?" Sheeta asked curiously.

"Oh nothing much, just helping Humphrey. He's a bit nervous about the wedding so, Leon here helped him out." Max replied.

I could tell that Sheeta was blushing. Man, does she have a BIG crush on Max.

"So, I suggest we get back since its getting dark." I suggested.

"I agree with Captain Obvious here." Max said jokingly. Humphrey and Sheeta then laughed and I just gave him a 'don't mess with me' look and he just smiled back.

We all then headed off to our own dens. We all split up to go to our own den, I went straight, Max and Sheeta went right, and Humphrey went left. Before Humphrey took off, I grabbed his paw. He looked at me with a confused face.

"Don't worry Humphrey, you'll do great tomorrow. I know you will."

"Thanks Leon." Humphrey said before I let go of his paw.

Humphrey then took off to his den. I continued to walk until I got to my den. It was small but just enough room for 2-3 people. I walked in and laid down, tired. I mean, I just saved Humphrey by jumping into him. Wouldn't anyone? I let the sleep carry me, and I was suddenly in dream land again.

**ThunderAssault: Hello To Everybody! Geez I'm being a Co-Writer a lot these days LOL. Anyways Im very happy to be working with Leon here because now we are both in each others stories. YAY! LOL. Btw I put a litte referrence in this so I want to know if anyone can find it. Its part of a song. Id like to ask a question and I know I've said this in my and someone else story but I want to know this badly: in my first story of the dark secret, was I the first person to come up with the BerryBall idea? Okay well I think im done here. I'll let Leon talk now.**

**Me: Thanks very much Cooper, and as for the rest of you, I hope to see you soon. Also, if there are any lyrics or choice words you want me to put at the beginning of a chapter, please leave a review telling me what these words are, and who said them, and you just might get those in the next chapter!**

**Cooper pretty much wrote the ending, as I had massive writers block. He's now my permanent co-writer, and hopefully will be for a long time. So, see you all next chapter?**

**'Till next time, that's all folks!**

**LeonBeta 04 and ThunderAssault :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! I have to apologize for the really long update, I've been having trouble at school again, plus I've been at work experience. Anyways, since Cooper did such an awesome job on the last chapter and is currently writing his own story, I thought I'd give him a break.**

**Cooper: The hell you did! That certain someone won't let me get dressed again!**

**Me: OK, that was kinda awkward... Anyway, enjoy!**

Alpha's, Cubs and Wolfnapping

Chapter 4: Marriage, Unexpected Arrival, And A Passionate Night

* * *

><p><em>Today I don't feel like doing anything,<em>

_I just wanna lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone,_

_'Cos today I swear I'm not doing anything,_

_Nothing at all!_

_The Lazy Song- Bruno Mars_

* * *

><p><strong>Leon POV<strong>

"Humphrey, will you stop worrying? Your gonna be fine. You were the one who wanted this in the first place." I said, trying to calm my friend.

"Calm? CALM? I'm about to get married! OK, think, think..." Humphrey said.

"Will you stop moving around? You'll screw your hair up, I spent ages doing that!" Garth said. He was sitting next to Max, who was admiring himself in the river.

"Garth, leave off his hair." I retorted.

Garth had simply spiked Humphrey's hair. I liked Garth, don't get me wrong, but sometimes, and I mean sometimes, he can be so annoying.

"Leon, I can't do this. I just can't. You marry her for me."

Max, who had now finished admiring himself in the mirror, turned and laughed.

"I'll take you up on the offer. I love Lilly. She's like butter!" **(A/N: Shaun of the Dead reference, if you haven't seen that film, you haven't lived.)**

"Max! Not the best comment right now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lilly POV<strong>

"Kate, what if I don't look good enough for him?"

Kate sighed.

"Kate, what if I can't marry Humphrey?"

"For god sake Lilly, you'll be fine!" Sheeta said, approaching me.

"Yeah, but-" I started.

"But nothing! Look, you'll be fine. Look at you!"

I looked down at myself. I glowed. My hair sat across my eye, as it had originally done when I first met Humphrey, and Kate had found a tiger lily to put in my hair.

My mother poked her head through the door. She smiled when she saw me.

"Lilly, hunny, you look so beautiful. Now, I wanted to tell you two things."

I nodded.

"One, the wedding starts in fifteen minutes, so get ready to leave."

I swallowed, hard. I began to pant.

"Second, if Humphrey ever hurts you, tell me, because I will rip off his legs and use them as boomerangs."

Kate, being no stranger to Eve's threats, spoke for the first time in weeks. I hadn't heard her talk for ages.

"OK mom, that's enough. She knows what she has to do."

Eve looked slightly taken aback at Kate's remark, but nodded and exited the den. Kate spoke up again.

"Girls, can the head bridesmaid talk to her sister? Alone?"

The others nodded, and left.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"I'm jealous of you." She replied, matter-of-factly.

"Of me, why?" I asked again, still confused.

"You're marrying Humphrey. I always dreamt that would be me."

I felt a slight twinge of guilt. But why was I feeling guilty? She had brought this on herself after all.

"Well, there are plenty of good looking boys around here." I said, attempting to brighten her spirits.

"Like who?"

I racked my brains.

"Leon?" I said lamely.

"Yeah, your right! Leon. He IS kinda cute..."

"Then go for him. Come on, let's do this."

I pushed past my older sister, leaving my den for the last time as a unmarried wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon POV again...<strong>

"The best man needs a min with his main dude. Everyone please evacuate?"

No-one moved.

"By the way, I just farted." I said, my face still straight.

Everyone, barring Humphrey, ran for the cave entrance. Laughing, I turned back to Humphrey.

"Wow, everyone sure is gullible." I said.

Humphrey remained silent.

"You can't seriously still be nervous man? You've got this, and I'm right behind you. You know that."

"I know dude. I know."

"Knock knock?" A familiar voice said.

Humphrey and I both exchanged glances. It couldn't be...

But it was.

It was Luke.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, perhaps a bit too rudely.

"Well, Humphrey invited all of our Alpha school, so I assumed it was an open invitation." He answered in his low, posh, drawling voice.

"True..." I said, becoming quiet.

"That's what I thought. Humphrey, how have you been?" Luke said, making general conversation.

"I've been OK I suppose. How have your family been?"

Luke seemed to hesitate.

"They are... fine. Regretfully they cannot attend, but nevertheless, I thought I may as well come along."

"But you hate us!" I said, my voice raising.

"USED to hate you. See you afterwards." Luke said, and with a smile that showed his fangs, he left.

"He's up to something. I can sense it. It's so Luke to gatecrash. But anyway, let's not let this get in the way. We've got to get you married. Let's go big boy." I said.

"NO!" Humphrey said, nerves getting him again.

"Humphrey, I will carry you to that wedding if I have too. Get going!" I said, trying to fill my voice with confidence.

"Nope, not gonna happen." Humphrey responded, backing away from me.

"Fine." I said, quickly dived beneath him, and picked him up on my back.

"Let's go! We'll be late!" Max said, as I ran out of the den, Humphrey clinging to me for dear life.

**Still Leon POV, at the wedding...**

We arrived at the rock pedestal in the middle of the park.

"Woah, big crowd." I said, smiling at Humphrey. He managed a smile back, but was slowly turning green.

Lilly cleared her throat, announcing her presence.

All the wolves, be them eastern or western, stood on this sound. Humphrey began to pant. I knew why.

"Eyeing Lilly up already are we?" I said, smirking.

"Yeah, just a bit." Humphrey replied, grinning a nervous grin. His eyes were focused on Lilly's lavender eyes. The two smiled at one another. Humphrey walked forward, and I walked by his side, until we reached the edge of the pedestal. Humphrey continued alone, and I spotted Kate, standing opposite me, smiling at me. I smiled back, before focusing my attention on Humphrey. Humphrey grinned sheepishly at Lilly, and I heard him say:

"So, you look nice. That tiger lily really suits you."

Lilly grinned at the compliment.

"Thanks. You look cool with your hair spiked."

Humphrey swallowed hard, and began to pant even more. He was getting nervous...

"Humphrey, let's go. Hurry it up." I whispered.

Humphrey looked back at me and nodded.

The two began to circle each other, inhaling deeply, to learn each others scent's. I thought this bit was pointless, seeing as though the two always spent most of their time together. Then, the pair stopped, and nibbled each others ears. I heard crying from the crowd, and I whipped round.

I spotted my father, Ollie, Winston, Eve, Max, Sheeta, Garth, Max, Sheeta, Luke-

Wait, Luke?

Luke looked smart as anything. He had his chest puffed out, Then I remembered that Luke said he was coming anyway. I shrugged, before my eyes ran over Salty, Shakey and Mooch. Shakey was in tears, resting his head on Reba's shoulder, whist Janice patted him on the shoulder. I turned back to Humphrey and Lilly.

The two were looking into each others eyes.

"Come on, kiss already!" I heard Max shout from the crowd. Everyone laughed, including Humphrey and Lilly. So, the two approached each other, closed their eyes, and their noses touched. They were married.

I led the howls of joy. Lilly picked up a bunch of flowers from the floor by her paws, then threw them into the crowd.

All the girls squabbled to get to the flowers, Kate included, but Sheeta, just a blur at the speed she was moving, jumped through the air, and caught the flowers in her mouth.

I smirked, because now she was trying very hard to look everywhere but at Max. She wasn't doing a very good job. Max blushed, but smiled at her. Both grinned at one another.

Darkness began to fall, so as soon as everyone had said their congratulations, Humphrey scooped up Lilly on his back.

"So my angel, what shall we do tonight?" I heard him say as he walked off with her.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something." She replied, an evil smirk on her face.

_Nice work Humphrey, and get in there! _I thought, smirking as I rejoined the festivities.

**Well, there you have it. Humphrey and Lilly are now married. You heard it here first.**

**Also, the next chapter will be three months from now. In the story time, not real time, but I am going away for the weekend, so I won't be able to reply to any inbox's. But please, leave your kind reviews, and I will see you soon?**

**Cooper also asked me to remind you all to check out his One Week Or Bust story that I'm helping him write. Show him some love people!**

**'Till next time...**

**LeonBeta 04 and ThunderAssault :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leon: Well, I'm back once again! Not been in a good mood lately, but hey, I did just come back from holiday, so it's all good. I haven't actually spoken to Cooper in quite a while, but he is back on this chapter! This chapter is set three months after the previous one, but I will fill you in as we go along. Cooper, anything to say?**

**Cooper: Leon still won't let me write anything, he's such a git. Anyway, I'll be writing the next chapter, and Leon changed the name of the story because he felt Wolfnapping suited the story better than Kidnapping. So, enjoy people.!**

**Leon: Sorry Cooper :/. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Alpha's, Cubs and Wolfnapping

Chapter 5: Wolfnapped

* * *

><p><em>So don't be too concerned, <em>

_You've got a lot to learn,_

_But so do I,_

_And we got plenty of time, yeah yeah!_

_Unbound (The Wild Ride) - Avenged Sevenfold_

* * *

><p><strong>LEON POV<strong>

Times change, people change. That's what my dad always used to say. If only my dad was still here.

My dad passed away about a month ago. He kept saying he felt ill, and he died in his sleep. I cried for weeks. But, Max, Humphrey and Garth, the bestest friends I could ask for, were right with me, the whole time, comforting me. Yet, I couldn't feel sorry for myself.

But, a lot of things and people had changed around Jasper.

Kate suddenly became a lot more talkative to me. She didn't seem to flirt at first, but it's been becoming more and more over the last week or so. Lilly always seems to look guilty when I'm around her.

Speaking of Lilly, she announced she was pregnant a month after she got married. Humphrey was dead chuffed at the news, and has been bragging about it ever since.

Max has been well as well. Him and Sheeta have been going out for a impressive period of two and a half months, and I'm dead proud of him.

Luke isn't as much of a heartless bastard as he was before. He seems to have mellowed, and lives in a small den just outside Jasper. Humphrey is beginning to trust him, but I can't shake the feeling he's up to something.

And as for me? Well, I haven't changed much. I never have, never will. I'm still the same old Leon.

Max rounded the corner, smiling.

"You're happy." I noted.

"Yeah, guess what me and Sheeta just did?" He said. He looked like he really needed to tell me something.

I kept my face straight. I wasn't in a good mood.

"Nope, I dunno. Tell me."

Max approached me and whispered in my ear. My jaw dropped.

"You didn't?"

Max only nodded.

"Hang on, why do I want to know that you mated with Sheeta?"

"I thought you'd be proud of me." Max said.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I don't have a mate, I've never had sex, and you lot are always away with your girlfriends! None of you lot know what it's like being me. Someday's I feel like a complete fifth wheel. Others I wonder if you guys would be better without me. In fact, I'm out of here."

Max had stayed silent during my rant. He didn't look hurt, more shocked.

"I'm sorry Leon, I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well, now you know. I'm gonna say good-bye now, and I'll be gone. I can't stay here." I walked toward the den entrance, but my exit was blocked by Max.

"This is a bit of an over reaction, don't you think?" He said.

"I've been wanting to go for a while dude. I'll miss you, but I think Leon The Lone Wolf kinda suits me."

I attempted to pass Max, but he moved with me.

"You're not going anywhere buster."

"The name's Leon. Now move!" I yelled.

Now Max seemed scared. He instantly moved out of my way, and I passed him. Turning, I put a paw on his shoulder, and talking as softly as I could manage:

"Good luck Max. Look after Humphrey and the others for me."

He only nodded.

I turned away, and began to walk throughout Jasper for the last time. I headed for the train tracks, but Kate suddenly walked beside me.

"Hey Leon."

"Hey." I responded lamely.

"Where you going?" She asked, trying to be cute.

"Anywhere but here."

"How come?"

"I just can't stay here. You don't need to worry."

By now, I had reached the

train tracks. I had to wait for a train now. Kate sat beside me.

"Leon, if you go, everyone will miss you. I'LL miss you." She said, her tone slightly pleading.

"Sorry Kate. I can't stay here." I insisted.

A train rattled. I had a minute.

"Leon, I love you!" Kate yelled.

I turned on her.

"How can you love me? You hardly know me, and all you've done is flirt! That's not loving someone Kate. Anyway, you can do better than an unattractive, washed-up, total idiot anyway." I turned toward the train, and tensed to spring.

"Wait Leon! We need you!" A different voice shouted.

"What now?" I shouted.

"It's Lilly. She's gone."

I turned from the train, and it clattered past me. The speaker was Humphrey. He was acommapined by Max, Garth, Winston and Eve.

"What do you mean gone?"

"Just vanished. No pawprints, nothing."

That was really strange, so I nodded.

"OK, let's go investigate."

The walk to the den that Humphrey and Lilly shared was one in silence. NO-one spoke.

When we got to the den, I stated the obvious.

"She can't really go anywhere. She's expecting the pups in a week. Moving would be stupid. The fact that there is no trail is even weirder. So, look around for clues."

Everybody put their noses to the ground, searching. Max gave an excited yell.

"I've found something!"

Eve was first there. She held a clump of blonde fur.

"It's just Kate's fur." She said simply. Walking forward, I gave the fur a sniff.

"That's not Kate's. It doesn't smell like her. Anyway's it's not the same shade of blonde." To emphasise my point, I took the fur from Eve and held it next to Kate. The fur I held was darker than Kate's fur.

"So, what other blonde wolves do we know?" Garth said.

"Luke." Me and Humphrey said at the same time. I began to sprint to Luke's den, Humphrey got on my heels.

When we got there, there was a message carved on the wall. I could read, and I had no idea how I could, but I just could, so I read it aloud to Humphrey.

_To Leon and Humphrey,_

_Yes, I knew you two would be the ones to come and look for Humphrey's precious Lilly. I can tell you this though: I'm not here. I left ages ago._

_Why did I do this? Well, that's for me to know, and for you to find out. Lilly has a week before she gives birth right?_

_Well, it would be such a shame if Humphrey missed his own pups birth. So, come find me. It wouldn't be that fun if I told you, so I'll let you guess. Tick tock..._

_Luke._

_P.S: You were right Leon. I do hate you and Humphrey._

Humphrey's face was a look of pure malice.

"We've got to get him. Now!" Humphrey said.

"When we catch him, he's dead." I seconded.

"We're coming with you." Voices from behind us said. Turning, I saw Garth, Max and Kate.

"Why?" I asked.

Garth said: "Because you two are my friends, and I'm sticking up for you." I nodded.

Kate said: "Because Lilly is my sister, and also because I don't think I can sit here and watch you go out like this Leon." I sighed, rolled my eyes, but I nodded.

Max said: "Because Lilly is like a sister to me."

"Can you leave Sheeta behind though?" I asked.

"She already knows. She doesn't mind." Max retorted, but his voice was sort of spiteful. I ignored it.

"Well, let's get going." I said, leaving my group out of the den.

**Oh, it's game on now! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, leave a kind review, and until next time, this is LeonBeta 04 and ThunderAssault signing off. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cooper: Hello to Everybody! It's about time I got this done… well half of it anyways LOL okay so I've been busy for awhile now so I just got this done not 10 seconds ago LOL Also I'd like to say something that I did over a week ago I think. There's a story on this site that's called Mating with Kate. Now I know that many people are flaming this story and I, sadly, am one of those people. Now I'd like to say this: I'm not a flamer, what I reviewed on that story was stupid for me to say. I did not have a good day that day so I didn't know what I was saying. And when I read Leon's review on that story it made me come to my senses. I'd like to apologize to JJ554 for saying that stuff and I never should have said that. Okay well I think that's all I have to say. Oh wait I forgot, I've been working on all these's stories lately that I haven't even started on my own. So it might take longer for me to update. Okay I'm officially done. I'll let Leon talk now.**

**Leon: Ta Cooper. Cooper did an amazing job on this, and I'll be giving you some info at the end of the chapter. It's a little short, but hey, beggars cant be choosers. Anyway, enjoy! :D**

YAlpha's, Cubs and Wolfnapping

Chapter 5: Finding the Destination 

_In these bodies we will live,_

_And in these bodies will die,_

_Where you invest your love,_

_You invest your life._

_Mumford and Sons - Awake My Soul_

* * *

><p><strong>Leon's POV<strong>

We all left Luke's den in a hurry to find Lilly. We got to the lake and we all sat down and started thinking.

"Okay, I suggest that we eliminate all the places that we think he wouldn't be." I said sounding like a leader.

"Well we can cross the lake out since he's not here." Max said.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious Max." Humphrey said jokingly.

"No problem."

"Dang it, I wish we had some sort of map to show us our territory." I said, holding my head in frustration.

"My dad has a map in his den." Kate said

We all looked at her with confused faces. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. How does your dad have a map?" I asked curiously.

"He had people go out and tell him where everything was and then he drew it on his wall in the dirt." Kate replied.

"Okay, well let's get to Winston's den and ask him if we can use his map." Garth said.

We all agreed and headed to Winston's. We ran as fast as we could to get there. When we finally got to the den we walked in and sat down. Kate walked to the back of the den and came back with her father.

"So, may I ask why you five wolves need to use my map?" Winston asked curiously.

"Lilly has been wolfnapped by Luke and we need to find her fast since she's about to give birth to our pups." Humphrey said in a fast manner.

This made Winston angry but he was able to control it. "Come with me now. I'll show you the map."

We all walked into Winston's den and we went deep into his den. Winston came to a full stop and we all looked ahead of him and saw the map. It was actually a decent sized map.

"Do whatever you want to. I don't care what you do with the map. Just find my daughter." Winston said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"And kill the bastard that did it? We'll do that as well. Thank you sir." I said. Winston nodded, and left.

"Okay so let's start putting X's on where we think he isn't at." Humphrey said.

"Okay so let's put an 'X' at the lake since we've already been there." Max said as he drew an 'X' on the lake.

"Okay so now we have the howling rock, the feeding grounds, or the alpha training site." Garth said, pointing to all the spots.

"Well I think the feeding ground would be a little too obvious wouldn't Barf?"

"Shut up Max. Only Humphrey can call me that." Garth replied, spitefully.

"Okay so feeding grounds is off the list. So now we have the howling rock or the alpha training site." I said, ignoring Garth's outburst.

"Well I think the howling rock isn't a good place to hide since everyone goes up there." Humphrey said a little annoyed about Max and Garth fighting.

"Well, Duh." Max said in a stupidly tone.

"Shut up Max." Garth said annoyed.

"Why don't you make me?"

"Maybe I will."

"Bring it Barf, I'm not scared of you."

"Would you two shut up? Lilly's life, and more importantly, the pups lives are in mortal peril, and you two are at each others throats. Just stop. God damn!" I yelled.

Max and Garth turned their attention back to the map. Neither said another word. "So if he's not at the howling rock or the feeding grounds then that only leaves one place." Humphrey said pointing on the map.

"The alpha training site." I said.

We all nodded and knew where we were going. "Let's go!" Humphrey said in a hurry.

We all ran out of the den and headed for the alpha training site.

_Don't worry Lilly, we'll find you. I promise. _I thought to myself. I could tell that Humphrey was thinking the same thing, just by looking at him.

"Humphrey, is it possible that she could give birth earlier than expected?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Very possible." Humphrey responded.

"Then let's move." I said, taking off at full pace.

**Well, this was kinda dramatic. Next chapter will be short, and will be from Lilly's POV. I'm saying nothing more. But I am changing to rating to T, for violence and swearing that will frequently occur from now on. So, from LeonBeta 04, and ThunderAssault, have a good week, we will see you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**LeonBeta 04 here. Here we go again. :)**

**So, Cooper wrote last chapter. Little did I know, he decides to tell me that the chapter he sent me was only half of it... 10 minutes after I posted. :/**

**Therefore, instead of adding this in to chapter six and re-publishing, I'm making a small chapter out of it. I'm afraid this chapter WILL be quite short, but I hope this has enough suspense for you guys.**

**Cooper: Sorry Leon.**

**Me: Yeah, you will be ;). Anyway, ENJOY!**

Alpha's, Cubs and Wolfnapping

Chapter 7: Man, do I hurt

* * *

><p><em>I may not be brave,<em>

_Or strong, or smart,_

_but somewhere in my secret heart,_

_I know love will find a way._

_The Lion King 2 - Love Will Find A Way_

* * *

><p><strong>LILLY POV<strong>

Argh, god.

My head. Feels like I've been kicked a thousand times.

Wait. That's because I have. I think. I can hardly remember the last day or two.

I kept my eyes closed. Damn, do I ache! Every part of me feels like it's being stepped on. I feel horrible. I attempted to lift my head.

Ouch. Not a good idea. I think I'll keep my head where it is.

Now for a better question. Where the heck is my head, or more importantly, the rest of me?

Biting my lip, I forced my eyes open.

The harsh sunlight hit my eyes. I couldn't stop myself from gasping. I blinked rapidly, and I could see again.

I was lying on a dirty floor, my tongue flopping out my mouth. Withdrawing it back into my mouth, I sat up.

"Ahh!" I gasped quietly. There was a sharp, stabbing sensation in my lower back. God, I ache like a bitch. All I remember was something hard hitting me...

But surely that was more than twenty-four hours ago! Humphrey and the others must be really worried about me.

Humphrey...

As I thought of that grey wolf I loved so much, a little kick in my stomach reminded me.

_Shit! The pups! I've got to find out where I am, NOW!_

I attempted to get to my feet. I managed it, but I was in so much pain. I walked forward, then collapsed.

_Come ON Lilly!_

I got up again. One paw, then another...

"Ahh!" I yelled. I hit the floor again. I looked behind at the ground I had covered.

Hold it. Was that BLOOD?

I raised a shaky paw to my head, and ran my paw through my fur. I looked at my fur.

Yep. It was blood.

"Where am I?" I said hopelessly.

"Ah, Lilly. You're awake." A voice said.

I recognized that voice. But where from?

"Leon?" I said, my voice cracking.

"That dickhead? Leon is too nice for that. Besides, he LOVES you."

"Leon? As a sister, yes, but not as lovers. I feel the same way." I replied to the voice. I was beginning to feel a little better, so I got back up, and looked around. I couldn't see a soul.

"Ah, I see. And you prick-of-a-mate, Humphrey?" the voice responded.

Now I know where I've heard that voice before.

"Luke? What the hell?"

"Well done Lilly. Now how are you?" Luke said, humour behind his voice.

"What do you mean, 'how are you'? What have you bloody done to me?" I said, anger in my voice.

"I've hurt you." He said. What scared me was not WHAT we said, but HOW he said it.

"For what?" I asked, my voice near hysterical.

"Because... well, let's wait for Humphrey to get here. I'm sure he would like to hear why as well."

"Humphrey? You mean... he's coming?" I asked, disbelief in my voice.

"Of course. He is your mate. He would do anything to protect you."

Luke suddenly appeared next to me. He ran a paw through my bloody, messy hair. I pulled away from him.

SMACK!

A paw to my face sent me sprawling across the floor. I got back up.

"What was that-"

WHACK!

Another paw, this time to my chest, made me hit the floor.

_Lilly, get up. _A voice said.

_What? Humphrey? Leon? _

_Yeah, it's us._ the two said, but they were in my head.

Man, how hard had Luke been hitting me?

_You're not going insane Lilly. Don't give up. Don't let that bastard win. We're closer than you think. Just hang in there! _I heard Leon say to me, urging me.

_Lilly, listen to me. I'm not going to give up on you, or the pups. I will be there to see them born. Don't give up on me. I love you. _Humphrey followed on.

_I promise guys, I won't give up._ I thought. But they were gone.

I pushed myself back to my paws.

"Won't give up." I said simply, talking through a fat, bleeding lip.

"I think you will Lilly. Humphrey will have nothing but your dead body to cry over."

"Bring it bitch." I said. I wasn't afraid, not anymore.

With a deadly growl, I heard the air swish as Luke's paw whipped through the air.

THWHACK!

**Well, what do you think? That didn't take me as long as I thought it would, but it took me a while at the least. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review!**

**Cooper: Leon, are you not going to tell our lovely readers about you new story, coming soon?**

**Me: Well, now you've brought it up...**

**Once this story is finished, I'm going to write a story on bullying. I won't go into details just yet. But anyway, see you soon!**

**LeonBeta 04 and ThunderAssault :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! Sorry for the stupidly long update on this, I've been so busy. Anyway, the story is coming to an end :(**

**But, not this chapter. About Chapter 10, I think.**

**So, here's a reminder of what's been going on so far: Luke, being the evil git he is, has Wolfnapped Lilly. Lilly is pregnant with Humphrey's pups, and is due to give birth anyday now. Knowing this, Humphrey, Leon, Max, Garth and Kate have gone to find her. Last chapter ended with Lilly being viscously beaten up by Luke. Bastard.**

**So, let's go catch the bitch, shall we Cooper?**

**Cooper: Yes, we shall!**

**Both: Enjoy!**

Alpha's, Cubs and Wolfnapping

Chapter 8: Found you!

**HUMPHREY POV**

"Come on!" Leon called, his brown fur blowing softly in the early morning sun.

A nose nudged me in the side. It was Kate, smiling softly at me. It was for comfort more than anything else, I knew.

"What's the hurry for anyway?" I asked, looking intently at Leon, but it was not him who answered me.

"This morning Leon wakes up and instantly catches Luke's scent in the wind. He rushes off to try and track him, but comes back because he is speechless at what he's found." Max said.

"What HAVE you found?" I asked, fearing the worst answer.

Leon turned away from the ledge and spoke.

"It's easier to show you all. This way." Without saying anything else, he left. He was obviously traumatized. So we all followed.

It was not long before we had reached a small den. Leon had frozen at the entrance.

"In there."

We all looked inside. I couldn't see anything of interest.

"So? I can't see anything." Garth said, voicing my thoughts.

"You've got to look closer." He said. I went inside, not a moment's hesitation.

That's when I saw what Leon meant.

Blood-stained clumps of white fur.

I growled in anger. How could that bastard do this to her?

Suddenly, Leon howled.

"What was the howl for?" Kate asked.

"Warning him I've got his trail." Leon answered, before running off again.

"I hate it when he does that." Max said, before turning to follow. We all followed Leon's flickering brown tail as he ran through the trees, darting from one side to another without hesitation. His movements were very deliberate as he ran, no thinking involved. It was second nature to him as he ran.

Before long, Leon had stopped at some bushes. He put out a paw, telling us all to slow down and be quiet. After we had all done so, he lifted the bush with his nose, revealing a small passageway, which had been concealed before.

Garth asked him: "How did you find that?"

"1. I caught the scent of him near here. 2. I could feel a breeze coming through here. 3. look at the bush."

We all looked.

There was more hair stuck to it, more of Lilly's hair.

The blood was becoming darker. Not a good sign.

"Leon? Where are you going?" Kate asked, but Leon did not answer. He had disappeared into the passageway.

**LEON POV**

"Leon? Where are you going?"

I could have turned and slapped Kate then. I would have thought where I was going was a little obvious! But I did not think of that as I continued through the narrow passageway.

_I wonder what Luke's done to her to make her bleed like that._

I burst out into sunshine, but almost fell over the edge of what looked like one helluva drop. Tensing, I looked around and saw a cave within jumping distance.

I could see moving shadows.

I sprung from my coiled bodied position, and landed perfectly on the other side. Once I had progressed a few more steps, I heard four sequenced thumps behind me. My friends were still following me.

And that's when I saw her.

Lilly. Her face was cut and bloodied, her fur matted and tangled. She looked a right mess.

"Lilly! Are you ok?" Humphrey said, dashing forward past me.

"Humphrey, WAIT! IT'S A TRAP!"

But it was too late for that. A blonde blur had dropped down, and landed on Humphrey. Humphrey's head hit the floor, knocking him out, and Luke kicked him aside.

I squared myself against him, and prepared to strike.

**OUCH! Really do not want to be Humphrey right now. Hell, I don't wanna be any of them! I've not been getting many reviews lately, has everyone disappeared or something? Anyway, I would like some reviews, and two more things:**

**1. I've put a new poll up on my profile, check it out if you wanna!**

**2. I've also got a new story posted: It's a crossover, called Resident Evil: Jasper Park. Check that out as well! See you all soon!**

**-LeonBeta 04 :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, where the hell have I been? I dunno, this was kinda hard to put into words, so I haven't updated this yet, but guess what? It's updated now! :D**

**Triple xxXOwnageXxx pointed out in a review that Leon has become too perfect. I agree, he has. It's my imagination, it runs away with me sometime. But, I refuse point blank to re-write this story to correct this detail, so you'll have to live with him. I apologize to anyone I've let down over this story, I really do. Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

**A/N: I do not own the Ice Age quote used, or Alpha and Omega. I only own Leon.**

Alpha's, Cubs and Wolfnapping

Chapter 9: Care To Explain?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously...<em>**

_And that's when I saw her._

_Lilly. Her face was cut and bloodied, her fur matted and tangled. She looked a right mess._

_"Lilly! Are you ok?" Humphrey said, dashing forward past me._

_"Humphrey, WAIT! IT'S A TRAP!"_

_But it was too late for that. A blonde blur had dropped down, and landed on Humphrey. Humphrey's head hit the floor, knocking him out, and Luke kicked him aside._

_I squared myself against him, and prepared to strike._

* * *

><p><strong>LEON POV<strong>

I stayed tense, crouched like I was hunting a caribou. I stared at Luke, a threatening stare. He did not recoil under my gaze. I felt Kate on my left, Max on my right. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Garth dash sideways to tend to Humphrey.

"Well, well, well. You made it. Took you longer than I would have thought..." Luke said.

"Cut the chit-chat. Give us Lilly, and we won't hurt you. Much." I said, adding the last word with spite.

Just then, Lilly began to convulse. She clutched her stomach, hitting the floor, before taking deep breaths.

"Shit. Shit." Lilly kept saying.

"Kate, help her!" I said, urgency eroding my voice. Kate started forward, but Luke growled and took a threatening step toward Kate. She stepped back.

Lilly cried out in agony, and only then did I realise what was happening. Max seemed to have caught on as well.

"The pups! She's giving birth!" He exclaimed.

Garth, who had just succeeded in bringing Humphrey round, ran behind Luke and sat next to Lilly.

"Do you know ANYTHING about childbirth?" Lilly said, still heavily panting.

"Errr... No." Garth said, managing a chuckle, despite how serious the situation was.

Humphrey managed to limp over, having being revived by Garth. He stood next to Max.

"How did he bring you round?" Max asked curiously.

"I woke up with him slapping my face." He replied, before turning his attention to Luke.

"So, start talking."

Luke remained silent.

"Luke, I won't ask again..." Humphrey said, advancing.

Luke backed up, then grabbed Garth around the neck, with one paw, and threw him into a wall. He wasn't knocked out, but he was injured.

Humphrey now advanced toward Lilly. Strangely, Luke did not stop him.

I looked on in confusion, wondering why Luke hadn't stopped Humphrey, or Garth when he first went over to Lilly.

"Luke, give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." I said.

"Because, Leon, you haven't got it in you. You don't possess the drive or the need to kill." Luke replied, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

He was right. I didn't have it in me. A caribou is a different matter of killing. That's for survival. But if Luke was to pounce and attempt to kill me, wouldn't it be the same principals? Wouldn't I be killing him for my own survival?

I changed the subject.

"Why do it Luke? I know we haven't exactly seen eye to eye, but why did you wolfnap Lilly and make her suffer?" I asked.

Luke did not answer.

"Luke! Answer the fucking question!" Kate yelled, baring her teeth. Max growled threateningly.

Still, Luke did not answer.

Suddenly, Garth grabbed Luke from behind, and spinning him around, threw him across the room. The force of the impact made the room shudder and vibrate. Luke was still concious, but he was now visibly weak.

"Max, Kate, Garth, hold him down." I said. I didn't like giving orders, it wasn't exactly my style, but someone had to take charge, and I always took an open opportunity. Quickly, I made my way to Humphrey and Lilly, who were now in the far corner of the den, Humphrey having dragged her there.

"How's she doing?" I asked Humphrey.

"I don't know! I'm not the expert here!" Humphrey said. He seemed on edge, so I didn't push him.

"Right. I'm not an expert either, but Lilly, just keep taking deep breaths, and push. Breathe, push. In that order. Can you do that?" I asked her, softly.

She nodded. Her face set, becoming determined.

"Humphrey, hold her paw. You've got to support her, help her." I said, before turning away.

I walked over to Luke, who was now slightly struggling, but with Max, Kate and Garth holding him down, he wasn't going anywhere.

"NOW TALK!" I yelled in his face. The idea was to scare him, make him nervous.

It worked.

"Ok! I was jealous of you Leon. Jealous of Humphrey."

"What?" I was confused.

"Remember when you told us all about your families and what you had back home?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Well, you have everything I didn't. Humphrey too. You have a family, friends, girls who care about you, girlfriends. I've never had that. Being from the southern pack, we were low on food. Everything was a fight for survival. My mother left me and father when I was a pup, and my father left me not long after that. Since puphood, I have been alone. No-one has truly cared for me my entire life. I wanted to make you see how quickly your lives can come crashing down around your ears."

"This still doesn't explain why you've hurt Lilly..." I said, my voice now soft after Luke's anecdote.

"Simple. I wanted to take out all my years of hurting on someone. She just happened to be the closest thing to me. Also, if she was bloodied and scarred, it might make you realise just what you have."

"We knew what we had, jerk." Max said.

"Release him." I said.

The others looked at me as if I were mad. But they released him. There was now silence between us. The only thing that could be heard was Lilly's panting and screaming, followed by crying.

"She's done it!" Humphrey exclaimed.

We all turned to see the pups. when I turned back around, Luke was gone. Nowhere to be found. I yelled as loud as I could.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN LUKE! IF I DO, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"Sorry, he nearly killed and hurt people I care about. That calls for payback if I ever see him."

Forgetting Luke, we all advanced on Lilly, where she cradled three pups.

"Three girls." Humphrey said, proudly.

"This one's a boy!" Max said, pointing at the one in the middle.

"That's it's tail Max." Lilly said, her voice sounding strained and exhausted.

"It's a girl!" Max said, correcting himself. We all laughed.

Our ordeal was over.

**Well, bet you all thought there was gonna be a fight scene! Nope, I was going for psychological impact than anything else. But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and I need some opinions. I'm planning on writing (once every other story I'm writing right now is finished) a series I want to call: Friend or Foe? Each story will be about each main character, similar to the Twist Of Hate series, but I'm going to ask if I can do this first so I don't get slated for it. Anyway, see you all soon, with the final chapter.**

**LeonBeta 04 :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome, one and all, to the final chapter of Alpha's, Cubs and Wolfnapping! Yes, I know this story hasn't been my best, and I sincerely apologize to everyone who has been disappointed with the way this story turned out. So, final chapter, Leon POV. I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been stuck on this. MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! Anyway, please enjoy!**

Alpha's, Cubs and Wolfnapping

Chapter 10: The happy ending?

**TWO MONTHS LATER...**

"Leon! UNCLE LEON!"

Grunting, I rolled over to see three young pups, all sitting in front of me, tails wagging. Humphrey and Lilly's pups, Daisy, Sarah and Charlotte, were all different.

Daisy looked like her mother. She had snow white fur, but her eyes were the blue of Humphrey's. Sarah's fur was a grey colour, similar to Humphrey, and her eyes were lavender like Lilly's. Charlotte, however, looked nothing like her parents. Charlotte was tan furred, just like Kate, and she had hazel eyes, which was a mystery as to how she got them. But, she still looked pretty, in her own way.

"Girls, it's night time, Leon needs his beauty sleep..." With that statement, I rolled back over.

The youngest pup, by about five minutes, Daisy, jumped on my head and nibbled my ear.

"Come ON! UP!"

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"Of course they do!" The middle child, Sarah told me.

"Why are you up so early anyway?" I asked.

"Because, Leon, we want to watch the sunrise with you!" The eldest, Charlotte, stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why can't your parents watch it with you? I'm exhausted." I replied, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Mummy is too tired, and Daddy is away hunting for us." Charlotte said.

"OK, OK, I'm up." I said, pushing myself to my paws and shaking my head to get rid of the drowsiness. I walked up a small hill next to my den, where I could hear the pups already running ahead. When I reached the top, they were already scattered around, waiting for me. I sat between them. Sarah jumped on my head from her perch on a rock next to me, but I did not fight it. I stayed where I was.

The sun rose over Jasper park, and I smiled at the pups faces. All were open mouthed, entranced by the sight of the glowing football, high in the sky.

"I see they got you up early."

I twirled at the sound of a voice I knew. Humphrey was walking toward me, with Lilly not far behind him.

"Yeah. I hope you got them some food, otherwise I may have to kill you."

Lilly giggled.

"Girls, there's food in the den. Go get some please. You'll need your strength." Humphrey said.

"Yes Daddy." The girls chanted. They ran off, and I turned to Humphrey and Lilly.

"They've got so much energy in them." I said, chuckling.

"I know, but I'm just glad their here, what with Luke and everything..."

He didn't need to remind me. That was horrible.

"Yeah, but he hasn't been seen for a while. I think we've seen the last of him."

Suddenly a scream pierced the early morning. I flinched. I knew that scream.

It was Charlotte's.

"Me and my big mouth?" I said, whist running towards Humphrey's den, Humphrey and Lilly in close pursuit.

Upon arrival, I could hear the retreating pawsteps of another wolf. The scene was chaos. Inside the den the dirt was all torn up. the pups must have put up a fight.

"I can smell him." Humphrey informed me. "Heading east. The pups are slowing him down."

"Right. It's time this ended, once and for all!" I growled, my voice echoing around me. "Lilly, please stay here. Me and Humphrey will handle this."

Lilly just nodded.

"Let's GO!" I yelled, following Humphrey, who was still smelling frantically at the air.

"I've got him!" Humphrey said, before taking off at full pace. I followed.

Humphrey led me into a small den, just outside the boundaries. It was not Luke's own den, but a spare den we kept for visitors. It wasn't dark now, and as we entered, we saw the girls, central to the den. They were shaking in fear.

"Girls, can you move?" I asked.

"No!" Charlotte replied. She didn't sound scared, but the reality was very different.

I gingerly took a few steps into the den. Nothing happened. I approached slowly, and I spotted thin rope around the girls paws, tying them together. I ran a claw through the rope, and it snapped, freeing the girls. Just as they escaped, Charlotte was dragged backwards, and Luke emerged, holding a thrashing Charlotte. He unsheathed a claw as I approached and growled.

"Don't take another step, Leon, or her throat gets cut."

I froze and bit my lip. I could hear Humphrey with Daisy and Sarah, almost in tears, behind me. I didn't dare turn around.

"Luke, you don't want to do this." I said calmly.

"Oh, but I do! You will suffer!" he replied, followed by a maniacal laugh.

Me and Charlotte locked eyes, and I made a biting notion with my mouth. Charlotte winking, and, if her life wasn't in mortal danger, I think she would have smiled. The paw that was holding Charlotte moved closer to her face, and Charlotte seized her advantage. She sunk her teeth into Luke's paw, causing him to cry out in pain. Charlotte hit the floor and ran, and I pounced on Luke, pinning him. I yelled back to Humphrey.

"Humphrey, get the girls out of here. Go back to Lilly. I'll be back."

"Leon, I don't want-"

"Humphrey, GO!"

I heard pawsteps as Humphrey left with the pups. I glared at Luke.

"And then their were two." He said, smiling.

"Don't crack jokes at me, bastard. What sick fucker steals other peoples pups?"

"I will make you see that you take things for granted."

I growled and unsheathed my claws on my right paw.

"Well, you've taken one thing for granted."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Luke asked, snarling at me.

"Life. I'll see you in hell."

And with that, I slashed straight through his neck.

It was all over. Luke lay beneath me, dead. I looked at my paw.

_I can't believe I killed him._

* * *

><p><strong>A YEAR LATER...<strong>

Well, I suppose this is the time in the story when the reader wants to know what happens to all the characters. So, I'll tell you.

Humphrey and Lilly's pups all grew into fine young ladies. All three are currently at Alpha school, and at the last update, all three are doing exceptionally well.

Humphrey has progressed into the pack's finest Alpha. He has not forgotten to have fun though, and you can regularly see him log-sledding with his mate, Lilly.

Lilly is still the funniest Omega in the pack. Despite several offers from her father to make her an Alpha, Lilly declined. She claimed that: 'Alpha duties are never something I could do. I like my lie-in's too much.'

Kate left Jasper around a month after Luke's death. She felt there was nothing left in Jasper for her, so she has moved on to another pack in the north. She is now happily married to a wolf named Ryan, and she regularly visits home.

Garth is now dating a newcomer to the pack called Nikita. She is from Russia, and came to Jasper 'in order to explore the bigger and better world.' Both are in love with one another, and Garth has learned from his previous experience with Kate, and he is the best mate any wolf could ask for.

Winston and Eve remain the pack's leaders, and are still firm partners. Eve still hasn't lost her psycho attitude, and Winston is still fair.

Tony passed away about three months ago. Garth was distraught. At his funereal, Garth described his late father as 'the best father anyone could ask for. He is always their for you, he listened and he was fair.' Although Humphrey personally disagreed with this statement, because it was Tony who did not want the Alpha and Omega law turned, he kept this to himself and showed some respect.

Max and Sheeta have become engaged. Max still takes great pride in the fact that he's 'done it' before Leon did. Leon told him not to get cocky, or he'd stamp on his wolfhood. That shut Max up. Sheeta, meanwhile, has emerged from her nervous shell and is now quite confident. She even told Garth to 'do one' after Garth tried to order her about.

And what about Leon?

Well, I'll never change. Same old Leon, different day.

**So, there you have it. That's Alpha's, Cubs, and Wolfnapping. I know several of you are dissapointted with this story, and I'm deeply sorry. But anyway, here you are. I hope you all enjoyed this story, because I know I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please, keep your eyes open for my new series coming soon: Friend Or Foe? It will be written very soon, so long as I've completed everything else. So, until then, keep reading my faithful, beautiful readers!**

**-KovuTheLion15 XD**


End file.
